Daily Dosage
by fancyshipper
Summary: A boss of the biggest mafia famiglia and a famous invincible hitman in the world. Curious about how they're living their lives couldn't let go of each other? R27. Rated-T for implied making-out session.
1. Dawn

We're talking about Sawada Tsunayoshi, the head of Vongola, the biggest mafia famiglia in the world, the one who took the damn control of everyone in the cool gangster kingdom. And the hitman –ops, sorry- the best invincible hitman on the topic here is Reborn, the ex-sun arcobaleno, the one who had been the boss' home-tutor for more or less one decade and apparently, the only person who succeeded to bring Tsunayoshi out to the world as the Vongola descendant that fit more than enough to inherit the Vongola resolution.

Yet, they're a couple. And by couple, yes, we're talking about a pair of human loving each other –not a boss and a hitman relationship bounded with paper-works or weapon matters. So.. been curious about how they're living their lives couldn't let go of each other?

* * *

**Daily Dosage**

**By fancyshipper**

**Warning : unbetaed R27**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

* * *

"You overdid it", Tsuna slumped his head to the pillow with a crumpled blanket covered himself. His hip's aching like hell, somehow he could still felt the throbbing pain down there.

"What?"

Lying flat on his stomach, Tsuna turned his head over, narrowing and hissed by the time he saw the man in guilt casually ignite a cigarette,"Tsk.. forget it. You wouldn't care anyway"

The man inhaled the cigarette and blew off the smoke over, he then walks to the bed and sat right beside Tsuna. The brunette could only averted his eyes since the very man next to him still haven't put his shirt on and letting his leather trouser haphazardly unbuttoned without belt.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna could hear the deep husky voice trying to pester him over,"No, forget it"

A smirk flowing through the air,"Oh, I'm afraid I can't"

"It's not important though", Tsuna sulked and facing his head to the opposite side from the man beside him, clearly showing an eluding attempt,"Just let it as my random wake-up whining"

The man stopped his moving hand when he saw the obvious act of the boss, he put his cigarette over the ashtray on the desk, let it burn by itself, and then he leaned over, closing their distance,"And what exactly your whine is?"

Tsuna stiffened a bit when he felt a familiar presence on top of his back,"N-nothing"

"Is it really nothing?" the brown sleepy hair brushed off by a cold nose sniffing over. The warmth of tobacco smelled breath swept the fragile unframed nape, sent an electricity flow through Tsuna's spine.

"Seriously, it isn't important- ufh-", the protest stopped by the time a wet tongue travelling over Tsuna's broad white shoulder, lining his shoulder blade and circling over his scapula.

Tsuna tried to turn his head to the back but he couldn't since his back had been seized by the power of a hitman,"Reborn- what are-"

Instead of answering the undone question, the said man kept leaving track on Tsuna's back for a second and then chuckled,"I just want to know, that's all"

Tsuna snapped in annoyance, he then forcibly turned himself, leaving the blanket uncovered his bare white skin, and facing the man who'd been teasing him for a while,"Fine! I just want to say that last night you overdid it!"

Reborn blinked his eyes in surprise but then laughed like the worst villain ever, seeing the brunette's face flushed in a beet-red shadow,"I see"

"Stop laughing, you jerk", Tsuna's eyes started to glitter, the amount of embarrassment is too high he couldn't hide from it.

Reborn moved closer, whispered right in Tsuna's ear,"But you like it, didn't you?"

Tsuna hastily shook his head in disagree,"I am not"

"Really?" before Tsuna couldn't even shook his head any faster, Reborn's sturdy hand caught the sharp little chin over and brought it next to his.

Tsuna couldn't help himself but to gulp when the distance between their face is merely a strand of hair,"O-of course, I-I'm not"

Reborn smirked, his lips grazed and softly licked the other's lips, teasing,"But I'm sure this pinky lips over here is the one which kept panting for more last night"

Tsuna jerked a bit, face getting redder and redder, quickly shoved the man further,"Th-that's-"

An evil grin framed the man's cold face,"My.. my.. how troublous, that reaction of yours"

"H-huh?"

Right when the brunette opened his mouth in confusion, the man came in a full charge of attack. Their lips meet, the tobacco tongue tangling the tiny one, sliding and brushing the line of the little's teeth. Scowled from the sudden kiss –more like, annoyed by the sudden change of atmosphere- Tsuna shoved the other forcefully,"-t-the heck is that, Reborn?"

"Breakfast?"

Tsuna frowned, realized that something's definitely off with Reborn,"Not again! It's still dark, it's hardly any sunrise yet!"

"Doesn't matter", the other spiking his lips down, crestfallen,"It's your fault to provoke me though"

Tsuna flinched back, guarding himself with blanket,"Still a no! I already told you, last night you already overdid it!"

Reborn stayed still, peered at the cautious brunette. Tsuna knew he's still cornered, he then warily retorted,"-and how come it's my fault?"

Reborn sighed, scoffingly took his cigarette and sucked it deeply,"Because you're slow, stupid, sloppy, weak, messy, lame, troublesome, wimpy, half-witted, clumsy, goofy, ignorant-"

"Hey!" Tsuna threw a pillow right to the hitman's face, and of course the hitman easily tilted his head to avoid the silly-attack,"Most of your words are simply saying that I am an idiot!"

"And look at your self! Such a jerk, playing with others feeling, shamelessly torturing people … always resenting … breaking the rule … running away from a certain mission … suddenly …"

Ignoring Tsuna's rage, Reborn simply blew off a puff smoke and turned off his cigarette right on the ashtray even though there is still a half of it,"Yeah.. yeah.."

"You don't even paying attention to my words!" Tsuna yelled in perdition, his cheek grimmed with annoyance.

"But you really are an idiot", the steel voice of Reborn pricked Tsuna's ear.

"Wha-"

"And it's turning me on", Reborn placed both his hands on each Tsuna's side, smirked.

Tsuna stopped his movement, getting the hang of Reborn's last sentence. He then without saying anything averted his overly blushed face, his eyes somehow glistened with happiness for being flirted.

"Flirting is not gonna work", Tsuna wryly spoke. He flinched back for an inch when Reborn is closing their distance, made Tsuna automatically clutched his blanket more.

"O, really?" Reborn chuckled meanly.

The soft brown wilted bang nudged with the thick swarthy hair. Their forehead met, but their eyes not. The little one gulped by the sound of their breath collided in the hairbreadth between their noses. Meek caramel marbles coyly peeked the curvy sideburns, immediately blushed and quickly averted his eyes back. The lynx-eyeball caught the kitty gestured from the brunette, one of his eyebrow upped an inch as if trying to persuade his victory.

Been adhered for awhile, couldn't handle the drum marching in his heart, Tsuna finally sighed in defeat. The brown-tangerine orbs and the coal-sharp eyes finally met. The inferior one dimmed with resignation while the other one conceitedly smirked. And without wasting any words, right after they've reached an invisible agreement with few glances, their lips tangled. In the next few minutes, both paralyzed by a sweet long dizzying kiss when finally they're parted their lips, looking for some air.

"I-It's not morning yet-", clung into the older's nape, Tsuna huffed, strove for living his lungs back.

Reborn grinned,"Oh, is it a problem?"

Seeing that he had no choice but to surrender, Tsuna weakly shook his hand, which is, lead him end up with a next round of another wet vehement kisses. Wandered with lust, they're groping each other fervourly.

"Godn_ess_-", Tsuna gasped powerlessly, Reborn's hands been lining over his skin –his sensitive spots, to be exact.

"Easy, _principessa_", the cold manly voice sent Tsuna trashed in an electric prick sensation,"We won't go all the way"

Desperately panting, gasping under the ecstasy, Tsuna mewled,"_nnh-_liar"

"Oh?" the older one snickered as the brunette pouted in cute puffed-cheek. They both staring each other before finally burst in laughter.

Before the sun is ready to accost they two, they're already drowned further into their usual waking-up ritual session. And when the sun started to insert its fade tinges between the lattice-window, who knows that they'll have another morning-round?

* * *

next session : Sunrise

* * *

Author's note :

I don't want to admit it but yeah, every single new chapter from Katekyou Hitman Reborn that flooded up with a great amount of R27, honestly, is igniting my sense of making-R27-fict and I couldn't help but trying to write it, no matter how pissy and messy it is.

Making a series fict been the most things I'd like to avoid to but yes, this time I've made up my mind, I'll write a R27 series. Though it'll be better if it's betaed, and so the whole world amens it, because my grammar's sucks to the point my English tutor could puke his wage –well, kidding. But still, unfortunately, till this time, I couldn't find any partner who'd willing to beta my ficts.

Soooo.. any suggestions will be belatedly received via PM or.. review? :D


	2. Sunrise

The sun started to insert its fade tinges between the lattice-window, sent an infinite amount of dusty cloud within the light. Vongola headquarter hazily stretching its life, the fresh-aroma of breakfast cooked from the kitchen and the crispy sound from the busy maids walking over the hall waking up the lazy one.

Every single room in Vongola headquarter had each way to do their routines. The bodyguards are already up for the last hour to do some manly exercises strengthening their physicals, regularly pumping up their biceps and triceps. All of the maids rushed with the laundries, swept out every dust in every single floor, mopped the muddy terrace from the midnight-grizzles, living up the magnificent fresh Vongola garden.

Well, not to mention that there are some conditions applied for few special rooms which is fortunately had already placed afar from each others. No one would want to see a morning rage with a hall filled up with nasty illusions gathered with unnecessary bomb-testing worsen by the arrival of crying cow-teenager and an extreme guy shouting yelling about boxing and every single time a hero willing to intervene the silly morning-battle, the hall would likely ended up like a wretched ship sliced off from two of eight rain-sword movements. Glad though that the disciplinary leader had owned his private pavilion in the other district so Vongola wouldn't have to meet the end of its history. But that was happened before the boss decided to call an architect to set up a new headquarter design, changed the place of those few rooms, which is hopefully, succeeded to avoid the unwanted early third-war.

Aside from the unnecessary explanations of early-day routine inside the Vongola headquarter, there we have an uncommon morning interaction from the boss' room, cornered in the end of the hall, settled up for people not to get close without permission. It's not like because it's the boss room and designed in a hidden corner of the hall that people avoid to get near it, it's because a certain person had been intuitively setting up an intimidating atmosphere around the area. He called it surveillance, others called it possessive.

* * *

**Daily Dosage**

**By fancyshipper**

**Warning : unbetaed R27**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

* * *

After finished buttoning his vest cuffs, Tsuna tilted his head in front of the mirror, realized that his collar is off by the time he inserted his bowtie. Carefully settled it up, Tsuna walked slowly to his desk reaching for his morning coffee. Sipped it gulp by gulp, Tsuna's eye-corner glanced over a certain hitman leaned casually on the window's brim, blew-off a circle smoke from his cigarette.

"What?"

Tsuna choked up by the sudden question, calmly placed his cup back to the mat,"Huh? I'm not saying anything to you"

The man moved, stretching his legs to the other side of the grate and tapping his cigarette's ash pit damper to the ashtray,"You're staring at me, what's that?"

Tsuna's eyebrow upped an inch,"Is it wrong for me to look at you?"

No answer, the silence flowed through between them as the morning light interspersing the space between the closed curtains. Tsuna sighed and walked to the other windows, sliding the curtain so that the room filled up with the sun's rays. The brunette did the same thing with the other windows, leaving the last one beside the hitman barely opened up.

"Reborn..", Tsuna stepped closer to the hitman, wryly called. Still aloofly sucking his cigarette, the hitman adjusted his legs, leaving an empty space in the window-seat. A shadow of pink tinted the brunette's cheek as he saw the other's abs peeked from the disshelved white-shirt.

"Leave it at it", the hitman huffed, his sharp chin gestured to the window, didn't want the curtain to get opened. Tsuna sat on the empty space beside Reborn's legs, his eyes then trailing the entire room. Now that there is only one window's curtain unopened, there is one dark streaked shadow in the middle of the light-rain within the room.

Tsuna peered at Reborn, irked,"You should get ready now"

Reborn's lynx-marble stuck to the gap between the unopened curtains, as if trying to take a look for the scenery outside the window,"Wait"

Tsuna frowned, shook the other's leg,"Stop acting all melancholy, c'mon, get up!"

Reborn scoffed, silently stared at the brunette,"It's rare for you to get so hyped up"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, sarcastically retorted,"Thousand thanks for certain person who'd saved my whole day by not going all the way on the bed this dawn"

The said man grinned, still enjoying his cigarette,"Disappointed?"

Tsuna flinched back, face's showing off a shy umbrage,"W-wha-no!"

A sneered slipped between the cigarette nipped lips. It's true that in the end they weren't going all the way at that dawn. Damn, screw whoever scheduled the CEDEF meeting after brunch, Reborn couldn't help but make things easy to Tsuna. Aside from the fact that seeing a Vongola boss walked in cripple to the meeting isn't giving any good effect, a steeply Tsuna which face is going all blushy every time people asking what's-going-on question isn't good option either.

"Go first", a puffed smoke circled in the air,"I'll catch up later"

Tsuna pouted, his sparkling-caramel orbs reflecting his avidity to go together. He peered at the hitman, seeking for a decisive reiteration. The one peered at sighed and moved up his hand, pointed out his half burnt cigarette,"Just let me finished the rest"

"Fine then", Tsuna yieldingly responded,"But first.."

Tsuna came closer, his hand reached the other's thigh, fumbling anything inside,"Hm-hm"

Reborn flinched back his head, a little surprised by the sudden move,"What? Now you're the one doing the initiative moves, huh?"

"No, I'm not", Tsuna puffed his cheek,"I'm looking for.."

Tsuna's eyes complacently widened as he found the thing he'd been searching for and quickly pull it off from the hitman's pocket before the owner realized it,"This!"

Tsuna sticking out his tongue as he got his hand on a box of brand-new cigarette, Reborn softly grumbled,"Cunning"

"Ha! No wonder. You're the one who taught me", Tsuna shook his head in victory. Now that he got the box, Reborn couldn't have any of them again and he won't stay any longer sipping another cigarettes.

Tsuna looked at the cigarette he held, somehow glistened in surprise,"Huh? Trying a new flavor?"

Reborn casually exhaled the smoke right in Tsuna's face which could only shutted his eyes off annoyed,"Just curious"

"You usually prefer the thick one and this is..", Tsuna read the cover and sniffed the box,"..mint?"

"Is it a problem?"

Tsuna upped his eyebrows, quizzically poping in the box inside his own pocket, preventing the owner to take it back,"Not really, it's just odd for you to suddenly changing flavor"

The hitman sighed,"Should I change it back?"

Tsuna chuckled in wonder,"Why do you have to ask me? It's your taste, up to you then"

"Oh, well..", since it's already shortened, Reborn inhaled the cigarette for the last time and putting it off on the ashtray,"Isn't it you who'll have the taste of it in the end?"

Tsuna's face brightened in red as soon as he understands what Reborn's mean. The brunette stiffly stood up and hid his blushed face with his palm and backed off. The hitman could only smirked, torturing the little one with his ultimate flirts been always his usual attempt of showing affection. Tsuna knew that habit of Reborn's yet he still couldn't handle it.

"J-just get ready for breakfast", Tsuna clumsily walked fast to the door, his cheek getting redder and redder by the time he realized that Reborn's been observing his reaction.

Tsuna opened the door and turn himself back just to glare at the hitman and yelled,"And you'll get your cigarette back in the dining room!"

"Okay, then", Reborn shifted his left leg, propped his elbow on his knee and leaned his head off on his hand, his eyes inquisitively stared at the brunette's brown-tangerine orbs,"I'll go get my cigarette and my _signorina_ there"

"Uh-", Tsuna knew it's such a bad pun to rhyme cigarette and _signorina_, yet he couldn't help but flushed with red,"Whatever!"

'BRAK!'

After slamming the door in annoyance, Tsuna stomped over the hall with his red-cheek puffed cutely, leaving the hitman snickered in satisfy. Really, if that kind of morning routine kept going on and on, no wonder if few weeks later Vongola need to call an expert carpenter to fix the door on the boss' room and change it to a better spec of door-wood.

* * *

next session : Morning (Breakfast)

* * *

Author's note :

Well, okay, first let me apologize for the late update. I hate to say this but yes, as i'm meddling with this chapter, my daddy is confiscating my laptop without any reason –and voila! I'm practically been living almost two months without my laptop (duh pray for me please). Thank God there is still a PC in my home and i managed to copy my files into my hardisk.

Thank you for all the supports, I love you guys! And yeah, world's love for R27!

It is nice to know that some people actually waiting for the continuity of this fict. Seriously guys, you made me cry. Despite from the fact that my grammar's sucks and the plot's just going around R27, you're all still willing to read my fict *sobbing in happiness*

Special scribble for the review-heroes, this chapter is my sign of gratitude for the six of you. OneStepAwayFromMassDestructi on, Ayz283, MaliciaRoxasSasuke, Lexie-chan94, BloodyDarkNaruto, and Walpurgis Night. Thousand thanks for you, if it's not for the courage you all gave me by reviews, i wouldn't have the courage and the confidence to continue this fict :)))

Still, I'm trying to give my best for the rest of the chapters and I'll always belatedly receive any suggestions, so, review? \\(^o^)/


	3. Morning (Breakfast)

Somehow Tsuna felt relieved by the time he came to the dining room only to find Yamamoto and Chrome were having breakfast in peace. Few meters before he reached the sacred Vongola stomach room, Tsuna had been imagining that there will be like some kind of annoying breakfast ceremony from his unique guardians. Not the one with confetti or surprise breakfast cake prepared for him, but the one with a _brioche[__1]_ flew over the table because someone is just too excited to have an extreme sweet Italian breakfast, a crybaby teenager climbing the table just to boycott all of the sweets, an annoying illusionist cunningly set up a nasty illusion from a _panino[__2]_ rolling everywhere, and then a _parmesan cheese[__3]_ literally blown up with a bomb inside of it because one right hand man's bad temper.

Well, okay, that's enough, there are still another characters that nominated in a they-who-started-a-war-from-breakfast list, and everyone is pretty sure that it's already a wellknown things to get from the Vongola. And now here they are, Tsuna having a peaceful breakfast with the cheerful Yamamoto and the fidgetly-blushy one, Chrome. But still, there's always a time for Tsuna to lost his composure in a peaceful time like that –if it's not because his beloved private hitman.

* * *

**Daily Dosage**

**By fancyshipper**

**Warning : unbetaed R27**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

* * *

"Alone, Boss?" Chrome carefully sipped her sweet _caffelatte[__4]_. She was halfway to get her breakfast finished but somehow she slowed her pace since Tsuna got there and started eating with them.

Tsuna slightly thanked the maid for bringing his _ciabatta[__5] _over,"Well, you know Reborn. There is no way he would want to come here together with me"

Hearing Tsuna is starting to trash about Reborn, Yamamoto could only laughed cheerily,"Hahaha that's Reborn for you, now now Tsuna, it's okay, you still have us here"

Chrome giggled and continuing her _brioche_. Tsuna sighed but eventually nodded his head. Yamamoto is right.

"Well, I can see that Ryohei-niisan is still haven't done with the family-branch in China and Lambo is currently staying at Bovino's house, but where is Gokudera and Mukuro?" Tsuna asked curiously while dutifully spreading _ricotta-cheese[__6]_ over his bread.

Yamamoto slurped his _cappuccino[__7]_,"Well, Gokudera said he's still stuck with the report from his last mission and don't wanna meet you until he finished it"

Tsuna chuckled,"What? That's so Gokudera"

Chrome chuckled together with Tsuna and went all bright when she explained Mukuro's absence,"Ah, Mukuro-sama said that he'll drop by Fran's hometown first before going back to the headquarter"

Hearing Chrome's answer, the _ciabatta_ stuck for awhile in Tsuna's mouth,"Huh? That's rare"

"I know right!" Chrome nodded in agreement but then giggled,"I assumed Fran was succedeed to lure Mukuro-sama to have a visit there once in a while"

Tsuna laughed,"I need to call Ken later, he could have taken me some pictures of Mukuro there"

Yamamoto peered at the door and pointing his finger,"Err.. i think you shouldn't do that, Tsuna"

"Huh, why? Isn't it funny to see Mukuro going all green and blue because Fran is keep mockin-" Tsuna munched his bread, gulped his coffee to ease his bite. Seeing Yamamoto's pointed finger, Tsuna turned his head and caught a gesture of a certain hitman standing right in the door,"-uh, Reb-"

Reborn upped his right hand in a cold manner,"Don't bother yourself to nervously greet me"

Tsune pouted,"And don't you look at me as if I'm cheating or having an affair"

Reborn nonchalantly walked inside, brushing off the maid even before the maid opened her mouth to ask what's the hitman's breakfast interest,"Don't talk as if i'm jealous, idiot"

Couldn't stand the sudden tense atmosphere, after getting done with her _brioche_, Chrome wept her tiny mouth with the tissue,"U-uhm.. I'm done"

Yamamoto looked at the situation between Tsuna and Reborn, then finished his _cappuccino_ in one shot,"Me too, shall we go?"

With a few glances, as if they're reaching a secret agreement, Yamamoto and Chrome stood up from their chair. Tsuna shook his head in panic,"Ah, wait, you two, why are you doing this to me?"

Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulder, and yeah that movement somehow made the shadow behind the hitman's fedora getting darker,"Sorry, Tsuna, we would like to help but I'm sure our presences here wouldn't help at all"

Chrome bowed his head fidgetly, her face looked as if she's the one who ignited the flame,"S-sorry, Boss"

"It's okay, it's okay, it's no one's fault anyway", Tsuna waved his hand, wryly laughed,"It's good though to see someone getting all jealous in the very morning like thi-"

"Who's jealous?"

By the time Reborn's cold voice filled the air, Yamamoto and Chrome hurriedly left the dining room while in the last second, Chrome managed to pull the maid out too. Now it's only the two of them silently glaring at each other.

"Good to see you finally here", Tsuna snickered. He then finished his breakfast quickly.

Reborn sat near Tsuna, watching the little one gulping his coffee,"You forced me"

Tsuna sulked,"Yeah, I want us to eat breakfast together with the others but turns out they're gone by the time you're checking in"

"It's not my fault"

"Say what you want"

Receiving a short annoyed answer, Reborn attentively stared at the brunette. The black-marble trying to dig the caramel-orbs. Getting uneasy, the brown-haired Vongola then scowled,"What?"

The hitman tilted his fedora, didn't answer it. It's rare for them to have a pointless fight other than their daily quarrels in Tsuna's room. They both always trying to restrain themself for not going all showy in front of the others –well, Yamamoto and Chrome somehow are exceptional since they're the most easy going among the guardians, at least they both aren't as noisy as the other. And since recently Tsuna have been trying to push the hitman to have a socialize-morning with the other, Tsuna thought that maybe confiscating Reborn's cigarette box is already went too far.

Feeling an empty space between them, Tsuna could only sighed and touched Reborn's hand,"Want to order something for your breakfast?"

"I already have an _espresso[_8_]_ from the bar in your room –_our room_"

"Oh, yeah", Tsuna weakly responded. Afterall this time, maybe it's about time for Tsuna to admit defeat, he will try to stop pushing Reborn to have breakfast with the other then.

"You need to eat at least", Tsuna shoved a serve-plate of _bomboloni[_9_]_ in front of the hitman.

"I already ate you this morning"

"Reborn!" Tsuna's face flushed with red. As expected, he's still bounded to be teased by this kind of flirt.

Tsuna stood up from his chair. Reborn looked at him, examining every movement from Tsuna. Realizing the eyes from Reborn, Tsuna huffed and took out the cigarette-box from his pocket.

"Here"

Reborn watched Tsuna put the cigarette in front of him. Tsuna weakly smiled,"I'm sorry. I think I'm going too far. Next time, I'll ask the maid to send the breakfast to my room so I can accompany you once in a while"

The hitman grabbed his cigarette-box and upped his head to see Tsuna clearly, the soft little lips smiled at him. Tsuna shrugged and chuckled,"That.. if you don't mind"

"Hng", a low mumble taken as a 'yes'. Reborn put the box into his pocket and stood up.

"Anyway, I'm going to my office now", Tsuna smiled in relief,"Some reports needs to get done before i'm going to CEDEF's base"

Reborn placed himself beside Tsuna,"Sorry but I'll be the one who leave this room first". Lips stretched in one side, an evil grin craved there.

"Huh? And why is that?" Tsuna upped his eyebrow in question.

"Because you will need to compose yourself first", Reborn left hand placed at Tsuna's shoulder,"You don't want people to see you all flushed in red, right?"

"Ha? Why would I flush-"

"-_nnmh_"

It was in an instant when their lips bumped each other. Tsuna's eyes widened as he get caught in the surprise kiss but then eventually playing along with it. Reborn then managed to slip in his tongue and lead both of them to a very wet, vigorous, and hungry kiss.

"Reb-_wait-_uhm_mmngh_"

The hitman didn't plan to end it soon, instead he is moving their head and pacing their movement skillfully. The little one could only trembled within the hold, eyes shutted off from the course.

"-_fwa_ahh", Tsuna successfully parted their bound and weakly placed both his hands over the hitman's chest, breathlessly choked for air.

"Y-you-"

The hitman snickered as he saw the brunette struggling to lung himself,"I did say that I'm going to take my _signorina_ too, didn't I?"

Tsuna wiped the trace of their mixed saliva from the corner of his mouth, annoyed,"C-cunning"

"See? You should look at the face you're making now", Reborn poked Tsuna's forehead and sniggered in victorious manner. He then walked out from the room and waved his hand casually, not even trying to look back at the desperate Tsuna.

Tsuna leaned himself to the table, weighing his whole body with one hand. The other hand pointlessly covered his red-tinted face while his brown-tangerine orbs looking at the hitman's back.

"And don't you dare to call that needle kid", Reborn managed to announce his threat before he left,"I'll accompany you shopping groceries if you want to see a photo of a pineapple that bad"

Silence flew through the air when Tsuna saw the shadow of the hitman swallowed by the alley. His head trying to learn Reborn's word just now and kinda surprised to realize it.

"Pfft!" Tsuna laughed endlessly,"So he's jealous after all!"

After satisfying himself with laughing to his heart content, Tsuna wiped the laughing-tears from his eyes and calmed himself down. It's quite lucky for him to encounter such a tricky –and a really out of character- Reborn at a time like this. Usually, that hitman will always teasing and mocking him as the way he's showing affection, not intending to have such a good mood to express each other's feeling. And just now, for such a childish quarrel –and quite a weird end of it-, somehow Tsuna felt that he's so much loved by his private hitman.

* * *

Italian food and beverages glosary

[1] _brioche _: a typical Italian breakfast, soft and sweet bread made with eggs and butter. Often eaten with butter or dipped in coffee.

[2] _panino_ : a quick breakfast-snack, kinda sandwich made from bread instead of sliced-bread. Somehow looked like a sandwich made from French-baguette, aside from the bread, it's not entirely different with the toast we've known.

[3] _parmesan cheese_ : Italian hard, granular cheese. It has some condition and law for the name according to the place and processes it came from. Commonly grated into pasta dishes, stirred into soups and risottos, and eaten on its own.

[4] _caffelatte _: beverage with a combination of espresso and steamed milk, generally a 2:1 ratio for milk and espresso –often added with a little foam on top.

[5] _ciabatta_ : a popular breakfast bread, usually eaten with soft-mascarpone or ricotta cheese spreaded on it or the thick slice of it eaten with a slice of parmesan-cheese.

[6] _ricotta-cheese _: is an Italian whey cheese made from sheep (or cow, goat, or buffalo) milk whey left over from the production of cheese

[7]_ cappuccino_ : nowadays it is known to be made more like a cafelatte with much more foam and less espresso but as for the tradition, it's consist of one-third espresso, one-third steamed-milk, and one third microfoam.

[8] _espresso_ : a brewed beverage with a thicker consistency than usual coffee by forcing a small amount of nearly boiled water through a fine ground coffee-beans. It has the most caffeine per unit other than any beverages.

[9] _bomboloni _: an Italian filled doughnuts (similar to the Berliner, krafne, or other filled doughnut coming from another country.) and usually eaten as a snack food or dessert.

* * *

next session : Brunch

* * *

Author's note :

Before I'm talking about this chapter, I want to ask you all something first because I'm kinda confused here. As you know, for all my R27 ficts, I'm always using and Reborn as the characters. But then I realized that lots of ficts here using Adult Reborn character for the Reborn in true form like the one in my story and using Reborn for the Reborn in baby form.

I decided to use Reborn instead. I mean, eventhough the Reborn in my story is the one with true form (Adult Reborn if you'd like to call it)–and yeah i'd rather ship R27 when Reborn is in his true form though-, it's still Reborn isn't it? Because it's kinda weird if I'm using the Adult Reborn since they're just the very same character. Here, I'd like to know your opinion about this :)

And about this chapter, yes, I admit that in the middle of this story I was kinda distracted and ended up OOC-ing Reborn –not only that, i felt some odd parts too in this chapter. But I'm stuck and decided to keep this as the third chapter and focusing on the next chapter –because the main story will start from the brunch *whoops spoiler!*

Oh yeah, not to mention that all the Italian breakfast stuffs here is one big help from Mr. Google, so I'm sorry if it's kinda messed up. Anyway, you all are free to point the mistake and the odd part here –because if it's me I'd say that the whole chapter is the one with the huge odd part, ugh, true though.

So, as we all already know that our beloved Katekyou Hitman Reborn series is already ended (eventhough it's finished far from my expectation –WITH NO INHERITANCE CEREMONY *sobs* NO SUIT AND NO ADULT ARCOBALENO- but at least the amount of R27 is simply enough to soothe the pain inside my heart), I'd gladly inform you that **_I'm not willing to turn down this fict_**. I'm so gonna finish this and yes, I'm waiting for the response –and of course the crisp critic reviews here :D


	4. Brunch

It came as peaceful as always. Birds chirping over the bright blue sky resounding the faded smells of morning-breakfast both from the kitchen and the dine-room. Tsuna walked straight to his office in the other building. Likewise, lots of documents are waiting for him there to get done.

As for such a good start on the early day, Tsuna greeted everyone cheerfully. If we're talking about a fantasy tale here, maybe Tsuna is already chit-chatting with the flowers in the garden. Tsuna knew precisely that his day wouldn't be the same after the meeting with CEDEF later –damn yes it's just CEDEF gonna be CEDEF-, so he didn't want to waste his peaceful, calming, heart-warming morning doing nothing.

Walking across two building, Tsuna stopped for awhile in the garden, the garden which settled up beautifully with a mini fountain in the middle of it. Tsuna stretched up his stiff arms, spending few minutes sitting on the bench, enjoying the morning scenery. The brown-tangerine hair flailed as he gazed at the sky. It felt good, but deep inside his heart, Tsuna knew something wrong would likely happened to ruin his day. They said that an overly bright weather is a starter for a big storm. Even though he hadn't met with that kind of thing before, Tsuna couldn't help but getting all wary about it. Well.. forget it, afterall it's just a waste of time to ruin the mood by assuming the good would change into an odd.

* * *

**Daily Dosage**

**By fancyshipper**

**Warning : unbetaed R27**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

* * *

"Whew.."

Tsuna sighed in relief as he finished all the reports. Some of them are neatly done and Tsuna happily approved it. Yet the rest of it is just need to be revised again. Tsuna couldn't help but getting stressed up over the half-assed reports and put them back to the tray.

He huffed, leaned his back to the chair after trying to stretch his stiff neck. Who said that being a boss is easy and that his job is only signing reports? The truth is, reports are only a little part of his job, not to mention that he had to maintain the reputation of Vongola and stabilize its relationship with the rest of the world. Betrayal? Secret mission? Ammo-storing? Political conflict? It's more than just managing a family-company, dammit!

Tsuna looked at the clock and pouted. His schedule before the CEDEF meeting is only doing the reports and since he is already finished with that, there is still one hour left to the scheduled time. Looks like the one that scheduling his activity were doing a mistake for estimating the wrong time for him to do all the reports this morning. Well, it is normal though since there are no hindrances for him.

What hindrances? Let's say, the Bovino's teenager that often came in going all protests with the lack of sweets stored in the kitchen –and yeah he is also barging in few times just to propose a party, a-weird-without-purpose-party that Vongola have tried once and ended up renovating its ballroom in the next morning.

And yes the silver haired guardian, the self-proclaimed boss' right hand man that always sticking himself beside the boss and rarely shut up, offering help to Tsuna in every second –well, though all that talks only bring Tsuna tiredly refuses him to a no end since his storm guardian mostly getting the reports all ended up in a mess and confusion.

So does the 1st rank trouble-maker group, the fruit group which is rarely showed up yet once they're settling to do pranks on Tsuna, the office would likely redecorated with a weird illusion, driving the brunette boss barely concentrated on his reports –eww, yeah, who wants to do the reports if all of them transformed into a sticky melted cheese illusion?

Yet the ruckus often happened too when Haru, Kyoko, and Hana went to visit since the sun guardian would always be there to brighten the atmosphere. But so the whole world amens, his extreme sparkling shine turned the peaceful office into a happy-mess. And yes, for his worthy life-span as a Vongola boss with a mountain of works, Tsuna would likely avoid that one.

The only one who really is willing to help him honestly and normally is his rain guardian. Such an unfortunate that the cheerful man rarely shown up alone to help him do the reports, well, not to mention that he is always stood there in every mess his office on to help Tsuna settle things down though –and with the help of the dearly gently Chrome of course.

"Ah", in the midst of his train of thoughts, Tsuna remembered something, took his cell phone out and going through his contact then stopped at Matthew's number.

Matthew is his personal driver for office necessity. If it's not for job, Tsuna would rather chose to drive the car together with other guardians and yes for all of his heart, he already have a reserved seat on Reborn's car anyway.

"Hello, Matthew?"

Tsuna started speaking as soon as his call got picked up. He can imagine Matthew's face right now when picking up his call since Tsuna knew this one subordinate is always playing around in the kitchen flirting with the maid before getting a call from him according to the schedule.

"Still in the kitchen, huh?"

Tsuna chuckled as he heard a rushing and panic sound from the other side.

"I'm getting ready for the CEDEF. Could you please prepare the car?"

Receiving an obedient reply from Matthew, Tsuna picked up a black vest to cover his white long sleeve shirt and slightly spread his –and Reborn's- favorite cologne. But then to answer such a curious question coming from the other side, Tsuna looked at the watch on his left wrist and shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay to be earlier, I'm bored here anyway. I'll just playing around at CEDEF's base before the meeting started"

Tsuna looked up on the mirror before going out from his office and smiled when he is all ready. Reborn is probably wandering around with his private mission right now and Tsuna didn't want to bother his lovely hitman only to call up and saying,"_Sorry I'm going to CEDEF earlier than the schedule, I'm pretty much bored here"_

Just what is he trying to do if he really up to call Reborn? Forcing him for a breakfast is already over possessive for Tsuna to do that and Tsuna didn't want to make it worse by thinking to build a middle-school relationship having to say hello and goodbye reporting every little things about his activity.

Tsuna sighed and muttered,"Even if I'm not trying to call him, he would know where I am and what I am doing anyway"

It's not like Tsuna is trying to go all protective, it's more like he is just trying to stand equal to Reborn since everyone knew that the hitman is pretty much do all the possessive thingies he could cost to own Tsuna by himself yet when Tsuna is trying to do the same thing, he would ended up doing a mistake and looked stupid all over.

Tsuna was walking his way to the lobby when he upped his eyebrow to his cell phone which is suddenly vibrating inside his pocket,"_What? Is it Reborn? How fast of him to call me at a time like this, maybe he really put a tracking device on me"_

Tsuna pouted, took out his phone and ready to get a scold from his private hitman. Yet when he saw the caller ID on the screen, Tsuna felt like his eyes are ready to pop out,"_Of all people! Why it has to be.."_

"H-hello?"

Tsuna answered it almost with a whisper while eyes busy to sweep out his surrounding. One of the reasons why is that Tsuna suddenly acted all cautious is because Reborn despise the one that called him right now –of course it is all about love and affection, Reborn wouldn't despise someone according to strength though since he is already the strongest one. Tsuna's suspicion getting intense as the caller is asking about Reborn's whereabout, obviously wanting to avoid something.

"Huh? No, Reborn isn't here with me, err, is there something wrong?"

Tsuna fold his eyebrow when the other side starts talking in a relief and victorious tone as Tsuna answered about the absence of the hitman.

"E-eh? B-but why so sudden.."

Receiving such a sudden and unexpected invitation from the other side, Tsuna gulped. The entire conversation on the phone is forcing him to decide right away. After thinking for awhile and took a deep breath, Tsuna nodded his head.

"Uh.. okay then. I'm about to go anyway. Well, I'll tell Matthew to go to your place-"

Tsuna choked, he should've knew about the other's temper, he then face palming self by the time the other side cut off his words with a quick implied command, making Tsuna defeatly sighed,"Yes, I'll get ready at the back gate"

"Yes, yes, I'll be alone", after setting down a quick agreement by phone, Tsuna leaned his back to the wall.

Before putting back his cell phone to his pocket, Tsuna looked up to the scenery outside from the window with his umpteenth sighs. His face frowned due to the confusion in his head. The call just now is one of the calls that he couldn't refuse from that particular person and Tsuna just couldn't bring his heart to inform it to Reborn right away –since Tsuna already tried it before and he ended up being interrogated all day long, making Reborn following every movement of his in the next day.

"_Reborn will find out about it sooner or later though, calling him now or then wouldn't change any"_, after determined to put Reborn aside, Tsuna walked slowly to the opposite direction from the path he took at first and started to look up the calling log on his cell phone, calling Matthew.

"Hello, Matthew?"

The other side answered dutifully, saying that the car will be ready in few minutes at the entrance of the main building, making Tsuna felt all guilty.

"I'm sorry, Matthew, thanks for your quick attempt but can you park it back to the garage? I think today I'm not going there with Vongola's car"

Without his realization, Tsuna already scurried away, not wanting the person to wait him at the back gate –well, actually it isn't an officially back gate though, it's more like a side door, the-more-private-way for the Vongola's main members to use. Hearing an understanding reply from Matthew, Tsuna sighed in relief.

"_Ah, I see, Tsuna-san will go there with Reborn-san, right?"_

Tsuna's steps seemed getting slower a bit as his entire body stiffened when he heard Reborn's name being mentioned. Tsuna with a wry chuckle replied it hastily as his eye corner caught a shadow of a black car coming closer to the back gate.

"N-no, actually.."

The brunette then carefully inspected the surrounding area and wearily smiled when his legs bringing him closer to the car, meeting him up with the person in the phone earlier, the source of his panic –the one that bringing him the storm to his peaceful day.

"..someone from CEDEF's meeting already picked me up"

* * *

next session : Meeting

* * *

Author's note :

I finished my exam –well, no, actually there are still two left but meh, I don't care tehehe- and here I am managed to get this chapter updated! YAY!

Anyway it's kinda messed up but thanks God I already done with this chapter. There's still a long way to go to explore the R27 here!

Whoops, and no telling who is going to do the cock-block between Reborn and Tsuna. You will find it eventually in the next chapter –errr.. though I think it isn't necessary anymore.

Nothing's here related to brunch? Yea, I know about that already. If you're curious about why do I keep it as the chapter title, stay tune to the next chapter becauuuuuse, you will know why later LOL XD

Thank you for all readers who are willing to put up with this piece. I'm trying to give it all my best. Soooo.. review? \(^o^)/


End file.
